


Mexican Man

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Series: Mexican Heels [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Gibbs get a surprise, Jenny is promoted and Jackson Gibbs returns.Post-Judgment Day/5x18[incomplete and discontinued]





	1. Chapter 1

She was sat on the couch, so engrossed in the book she was reading, she didn't notice nor feel Gibbs coming up behind her.

"Boo," he whispered in her ear, making her jump, and the book tumble out of her hands.

"Oh, God!" She placed a hand above her racing heart, willing it to slow down.

"Call me Gibbs," he said into her ear, and then moved around to sit next to her on the leather couch.

"That was not funny," she said, and slapped his arm as he reached out to her.

"It was a little." With a simple maneuver, he pulled her onto his lap. "Hi," he said, and tugged at her earlobe with his teeth.

"How was your day?" she asked, and moaned as he lapped at her collarbone.

"Not gonna talk about that now." His hands were slowly making their way down and under her shirt.

"Jethro, we need to talk," she persisted.

"Well then talk." His hands made their way to her breasts, and he flicked his hand against a nipple, making her gasp.

"Jethro..." She trailed off when he pulled her tank top over her head, and he growled when it was confirmed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her skin, the action sent vibrations right down to her core.

"It's urgent," she whimpered when he took a nipple into his mouth, and suckled hard.

"I'm not stopping you."

"Yes you are." Except it was ultimately her who pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and over his head. He placed his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply, pulling another moan from her. He pushed her back to lay down on the couch, while her hands worked the buckle of his pants. She whimpered impatiently, making him chuckle. She really hated his belts. He helped her, and took them off, along with his boxers.

It was when he seized his movements and took his hands off her to remove her sweatpants, that she remembered what she had been trying to do.

"Jethro, we need to talk," she said firmly. He nodded, but didn't stop. "Jethro..." He looked up, and nodded, telling her to go on, while he pulled her lace panties down with his teeth. "Jethro," she whined, she really didn't want to tell him like  _this_.

"Talk," he said, while kissing a trail up her leg.

"Jethro, I'm pregnant!" she said, finally, irritated and frustrated.

"That it?" he asked, looking up.

"What?" she asked confused. "'That it?' That's all you have to say?"

He shook his head. "I already knew that." She stared at him, mouth wide open, eyes wide.

"You knew?" she croaked out.

"Yup," he said and gave her no time to process that sentence, because he gently parted her folds, and slipped two fingers into her, while his thumb rolled against her clit, sending her to heaven and back. Her head lolled back, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Oh, God." Her eyes fluttered open to watch him when she felt him place a light soft kiss to her lower abdomen, completely oblivious to the motions of his hand.

Just when she could feel the waves of ecstasy near, he withdrew. Completely. Her eyes snapped open, and locked onto his, and while she saw smugness and a tad of amusement in his, he saw murder in hers. Of course she wouldn't  _murder_  him  _right away_ , because she still needed that release only he—and he relished in that thought—could provide her.

She went to flip them over, and only after they landed on the floor did she remember they were on the couch. Gibbs cushioned her fall, and she laughed, the sensation sending all his blood race south. He thrust into her in one plunge, and she immediately stopped laughing, her last laugh stuck between a laugh and a gasp.

He held her hips tightly as he kept thrusting up into her, very much liking the way she (and her breasts) bounced with each plunge. Her manicured nails were digging into his chest, and he took both her hands in his, to prevent her from drawing blood. He kissed both her wrists, and pulled her down to lay against him. He felt her panting heavily against him.

"Can you pace yourself?" he couldn't resist saying in her ear. She looked down at him, and kissed him fiercely. He slowed his pace, and she placed one hand on his chest, riding him. After a while, he knew she was close, and he didn't want to come before her, so he reached down and rubbed her in a frantic motion, and she was soon screaming his name, and clamping down on him, milking him to his own orgasm. He shuddered beneath her, and spilled himself deep inside her.

She collapsed heavily against him.

"So, you knew?" she asked for reassurance.

"Uh huh." He pressed a light kiss to the back of her head.

"And we're  _okay_?" she asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Uh huh." His hand was lazily tracing patterns on her back. The deep, steady rhythm of his breathing is was lulled her to sleep, and she didn't even realize it.

Gibbs' knew the moment she fell asleep. He gently got up and laid her down on the couch, putting back on her underwear and tank top, knowing she didn't actually sleep in the sweat pants. He carried her up the stairs and laid her down in their bed, covering her with the silk covers. She unconsciously sighed and curled deeper into the mattress.

"G'night mommy," he said, and kissed Jenny's forehead. "G'night baby." He placed a kiss to her abdomen, before softly treading out the room and back down the stairs, returning a short while later, joining her in bed.

The next morning, she groaned and turned, trying to shield her face from that damn sunshine. It was annoying, and always falling on her face, waking her up.

Gibbs growled unhappily, still asleep. He hated that damn ray of sun. It would always wake Jenny up, making her wriggle in his grasp, and then wake him up.

"Good morning, Jethro," she said to him, snuggling up against him, craving his warmth.

"Morning Jen—." He didn't get any farther, because she bolted out of bed and to the bathroom, and moments later, he heard retching. He grimaced and stood up, walking to the bathroom. Jenny was on the floor, barfing into the toilet. He grabbed a rag and wet it slightly with cold water. He also grabbed an elastic band from the counter. He sat down and scooted over to Jenny, taking her in his lap. He braided her hair and kept it closed with the elastic band, and after she had gone another round of throwing up, and leaned back against him, he held the cold, wet towel against her forehead, making her sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," he whispered back to her, and so they sat, morning after morning, in the same position, until it finally subsided after three weeks.

"I have a doctor's appointment today," she said after looking in her daily planner.

"Mhm-hmmm, so?" he responded.

"Jethro!"

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, with that half-smile that she loved so much.

"Yes. Three o'clock. Don't be late."

"You're not my boss anymore," he pointed out, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm not?" she played along.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head.

"Huh, I knew I forgot something." She smiled as his lips covered hers, and coaxed her into a tender, chaste kiss. "Love you," she said when they pulled apart, and the two words pulled a complete smile out of him.

"Love you too, Jen."

"I'm going. You're gonna be late," she said, and put on her coat. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Where would I be without you?" he said sarcastically, making her smile.

"Very lost." She kissed his cheek and disappeared out the door.

* * *

She was sitting in her gynecologist's office. It was three past three. She was going to kill him. She took out her phone.

"Boo," he said softly in her ear, making her jump.

"I told you to stop that!" she berated him. He smiled and gave her a kiss; sat down next to her.

"Before you say anything, I'm right on time."

"Jenny Shepard?" a nurse said, and as Jenny got up, everybody turned to look at her. It had been all over the news, the announcement of her high-profile, faked death. She had been terribly missed by the public. First female Director of an armed federal agency who faked her death, and wasn't really killed in her house fire? Yeah, that was bound to stir up some headlines.

Gibbs helped her and held her hand as they were led to the exam room.

She sat down on the exam table, as instructed by the nurse. Gibbs leaned over her and gave her a kiss.

"Boy or girl?" she asked him.

"Healthy." He shrugged. She reached up and stroked his face. "With, uh, Kelly, they told us it was a boy."

Jenny smiled, not only at the fact that L. Jethro Gibbs thought he was getting a son, but instead got a daughter, but also because he had shared something from that part in his past she knew so little about.

"I can imagine your surprise," she commented, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes, and that is why, even if you do, I don't want to know if it's a boy or girl."

"Neither do I," Jenny said, not to please him—she wouldn't do that—but because she actually agreed—she wasn't going to tell him that, either.

The door opened, and Gibbs stepped away to see the doctor.

"Hi Jenny," the older woman greeted warmly. She was a little short, and a little chubby, but she looked really friendly.

"Hi Dr. Illidge," Jenny greeted back, politely.

"I assume you're the father," the doctor whispered smilingly when she passed Gibbs.

"Doctor, Jethro Gibbs, my, uhm, partner. Jethro, Dr. Illidge, my doctor," Jenny introduced.

"Okay, Jenny, if you could lower your pants so we can have a look..." The doctor said, preparing something, her back turned to the couple. Jenny popped the button of her pants and lowered it slightly, taking with it her underwear. The doctor turned around and hooked a towel into her pants, placing it on top of her pants, so it wouldn't get dirty. She lifted Jenny's shirt a little.

"A little cold," she warned, and put some gel onto Jenny's abdomen. Jenny hissed as the gel came in contact with her skin. It was  _really_  cold. Gibbs lightly squeezed her hand, and she turned to him with a smile.

The doctor put the ultrasound thing on top of the gel, and moved it a bit around. Soon, the sound of a heartbeat could be heard. The doctor held the thing still and clicked a few things on the computer.

"That's your baby," she said, turning back to the couple, who were smiling at the screen. "Would you like a picture?" Both nodded, and she decided to make two.

"Jen, how far along are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Uhm, I think ten weeks. Am I right?" The doctor nodded.

A few questions, two duplicate pictures of the ultrasound, and one car ride later, they were walking in a shopping mall.

"What do you want to eat today?" he asked, and her eyes twinkled.

"Doughnuts," she said excitedly, and luckily, there was a Dunkin' Donuts in that mall.

"I love you," Jenny said, biting into her third doughnut. Gibbs chuckled.

"I love you too." He seemed far away for a moment, and then he smiled. "You remember two and a half months ago, in the boat, when I came back from that long case in West Virginia?" She nodded.

"Uh huh."

"I think that's when the baby was conceived," Gibbs said simply, and Jenny's face slowly broke out into a smile.

"You've been thinking about that?" He shrugged and smiled impishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs had found out about the betting pool that was going around. He told Jenny, who asked Ziva to go on a mission to find out anything and everything about the pool. Gibbs and Jenny had been waiting to announce the pregnancy, but both had a feeling that the pool had something to do about them and the pregnancy, and they wanted to see first, who would win when they were to announce it.

Gibbs was sitting on the couch, with Jenny laid along the length of the leather couch, with her feet in his lap. He was softly rubbing them, while she talked about things.

"Ms. Shepard, Officer David is here to see you," Jenny's assistant said over the intercom. Jenny groaned. She was very comfortable where she was and didn't want to get up.

"Send her in!" Gibbs hollered, making her smile, and mouth 'thanks' to him when he turned to her.

The door opened and closed, and there stood Ziva. She neared the couch, willing her smile to go away, upon seeing the two.

"You have information for me?" Jenny asked. Ziva nodded.

"It is about when you will announce your pregnancy," Ziva said.

"How much is the pot?" Gibbs asked.

"The grand total is nine thousand, but I found out that half goes to the winner and half to you," Ziva answered with a smile. Jenny's jaw dropped open, and Gibbs blinked a few times. Ziva dug into her pocket and produced a piece of paper. "Tony has it on the second half of October, and he is very confident about it. Agent Keating and Agent Smith also have the second half of October. Ducky and Franks have begin November. Abby and McGee have the second half of November, Palmer, too. Then in December there's Agent Strick and Nikki, with the first half. The second half is Agents Roland, Jefferson and Thomas. There were a lot of donators to the pot."

"Mike placed a bet?" Jenny asked, and Gibbs simply smiled.

"Yes, he called Abby a few weeks ago, and said to put him for begin November." Jenny chuckled.

"Thank you, Ziva," Jenny said.

"Do you have a month put down?" Gibbs asked, just as Ziva turned to leave.

"No. I do not gamble."

"I'd uhm..." Jenny cleared her throat. "Put down begin November..." she hinted and caught the other woman's gaze. Ziva nodded once.

"Mazel Tov, Jenny, Gibbs," she said and turned to go. When the door closed behind her, Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"So, we're telling them in November?" Jenny nodded.

"I know DiNozzo started the pool, so I don't want to give him the satisfaction of winning," Jenny said with a smirk. Gibbs pulled Jenny closer by her legs. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss.

Lately, at work, they'd been getting into a few pretty hot and steamy make-out sessions. Gibbs contributed it to the fact that they knew they couldn't go any further under work hours, and she no longer being the boss, she couldn't bend the rules to allow her  _needs_.

So they did it out of work.

"Meet me at the car in ten minutes," Jenny said hoarsely to him, and then pushed him away. Gibbs left with a smirk on his face. He went to get coffee, and returned to the NCIS garage exactly ten minutes later, drowning the last of his coffee.

"Love it when you do that. Get in," Jenny said from inside the car. Indeed, he always drank coffee before their escapades, so she could have the taste of coffee without the actual liquid. He opened the door to the backseat of the car and got in.

He pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. His suit jacket and shirt were soon off, along with her sweater. Her skirt was next, then his pants. She quickly rid him of his boxers and ran a closed hand from the base to the tip of his erection, making him hiss.

"Jen," he growled. He pulled off her underwear and slammed two fingers into her, making her cry out. He quickly covered her mouth with his, muffling her cries of pleasure. After he brought her to her first climax, he pulled his fingers out, and when she looked up at him, he was licking her fluids off his fingers. She had no idea why, but it seemed to turn her on even more.

"Taste good?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Very." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her lower abdomen—like he always did when her stomach was exposed—and then kissed her. He knew how she liked it these days, so he slammed into her and gave her no time to adjust, instead just pounding into her at a violent pace. It was a good thing his mouth covered her, because she was crying out in pleasure at his antics.

She twisted them around so they were both on their side, while he never stopped thrusting.

After a while, he could feel her starting to shudder, and knew she was close. All he had to do was flick his thumb over her clit, and she blew apart in front of him. He soon followed, murmuring her name in the process.

He put an arm around her and held her close, while she laid panting against his chest.

"Thank you," he heard her mumble against his skin.

They laid like that for another twenty minutes, before starting to get dressed. Gibbs never even noticed the extra material in the pocket of his pants. He left her with a kiss and a promise, to go home no later than seven.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, supposedly doing paperwork. So was his team, though he knew they were using the NCIS-chat. Opposed to what everybody thought, he did know how to work a few things on the computer. He knew how to sign into the chat, but seem offline. It's how he kept track of the team. Then suddenly a window popped up.

" _Hi._ " He looked at the name: ' _Guest User_.'

"Hi," he typed back. "Who are you?"

" _You don't know?_ " He rolled his eyes at the cryptic-ism.

"No."

" _Well, I know a lot about you_." He became a little wary at that. He didn't know what to type. " _You still there?_ "

"Yup."

" _Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gunnery Sergeant (Marine sniper). Silver hair, scar on the right shoulder._ " He raised his eyebrows.

"That all?" he could help but ask.

" _Nope. You're from Stillwater, Pennsylvania. You like red heads, bourbon, and building boats in your basement._ " He smiled.

"Abby?"

" _Beeep! Wrong._ "

"Gimme a hint."

" _Hmm… I'm not a guest._ "

"Obviously, or you wouldn't know me."

" _I think I would. I took a break for a while. In fact, you knew me really well._ "

"Cassie?"

" _Wrong again._ " He really had no idea. After a while of not answering, she sent him another message. " _Need another clue?_ "

"Yes." There was a long pause, and then a whole story.

" _Okay, you once ran an op in Europe, in Amsterdam, I think. The suspect was an ex-Navy Petty Officer, involved in Dutch smuggling. You were in a club, with your team, following him. One of your agents suggested using bait, as he was after women..._ "

"Jen."

" _:)_   _Yup._ " He saw the username switch to ''

"You like distracting me," he typed with a small smile.

" _I like the power I have over you. One of them is being able to distract you in whatever situation_."

"Evil woman."

" _Hahaha. Don't believe me?_ "

"No."

" _Okay, picture this. You're in a debate with the Director, going at it, you think you're right, he thinks he's right..._   _You with me?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Okay, anyway, a highly tense situation, and then you receive a message._ " As if on cue, his phone vibrates. He looks at the chat window. " _Open it_." He clicked a few buttons, and a multimedia message popped up, one of her, very much about to be ravished. He remembered he took the picture with her phone a few weeks ago, when he was just about to enter her, and he couldn't resist taking a picture. " _Now. What were you doing?_ "

"... I don't remember."

" _:D_ "

"Evil woman. Shouldn't you be working?"

" _Look at the clock, Jethro, I'm going home. Bye._ "

"Bye, love you."

" _Love you too. And you better come home soon!_ "

"Yeah yeah. Bye." He looked around the bullpen, to see his team. No case had come in for the past four days, so the first day they had done nothing but paperwork, and once that was done, bored was the most experienced emotion. So he put them on a cold case, which turned out to be freezing cold. They had found nothing new. Now they were all around McGee's desk. McGee was in his chair, with Ziva sitting behind McGee on a table and DiNozzo leaning against the desk. Abby had come bounding in, and pulled Tony's chair to the trio, sitting down on it.

"... so anyway, how 'bout we all go bowling?" Abby said. Tony turned to Ziva.

"You know bowling? When you roll a ball—." Ziva grabbed his hand and twisted it, making him do a sound akin to a squeal and a squeak, a true DiNozzo-sound.

"Yes, Tony, I know what bowling is. I go with Abby and the nuns every month," Ziva declared.

"She's damn good," Abby added.

"Psh, not better than me!" Tony said and they all rolled their eyes.

"So, are you all in?" Everybody nodded. Gibbs noted Abby signing to him, and smiled.

'Come bowling with us? Saturday, bring Jenny.' She then turned to him and he nodded once, making her smile wider. He signed back at her. She turned to the team.

"Gibbs said you can all go home!" Abby said, and the team quickly shuffled to get their things and leave, before the boss changed his mind. Gibbs shook his head, and smiled. He too, got up and gathered his things, leaving exactly five minutes before seven.

* * *

He came in, and left the take-out in the kitchen.

"Jen?" He walked up the stairs, and as he neared their room, he heard the shower on. He opened the door and closed the lid on the toilet, sitting on it.

"Hey Jen!" he shouted over the running water. He could see the silhouette of her body through the frosted glass of the shower door.

"Hey, I'll be out in a minute!"

"Take your time!" he said, and she smiled. She knew he liked watching her shower through the glass door. She purposefully washed her legs extra slowly, knowing he was watching.

"I have good news!"

"Later! I brought dinner!" She rolled her eyes. They really had to change their eating habits.

When she stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, he stood there, arms wide, with the towel in his hands. He wrapped it around her and turned her around to kiss her.

"Hi," she said when they pulled away.

"Hey." He gave her one last kiss, before leaving to go to the kitchen to get the food ready.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you said you had something to tell me?" Gibbs asked over his plate of food.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I got a job offer," she said, just eating normally.

"You get one every week," he pointed out.

"I know, but this one is... different." He simply raised his eyebrows. "It's with NCIS, don't worry, but I was a little surprised at first."

"Go on," he urged.

"I had a video conference with SecNav today, and he told me he was a little suspicious and unhappy with Director Vance's work—."

"You're not becoming Director," he intervened.

"No, I'm not. This is higher than Director. It's a new position, and he had been thinking about it after the thing with the boxer from Chicago, the case Vance led. And now that I'm back, he wants me to do it."

"What would you then be doing?"

"I'd be the last word, so, a higher rank than the Director. Well—no, more like the last word between SecNav and Director." His eyebrows rose.

"SecNav is suspicious about Vance's work?" Gibbs asked, impressed that the man had noticed.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded, deep in thought.

"You accepting it?"

"I don't know, I really don't. I mean it's great—really great—but I didn't want to get into a high position." She shrugged.

"Can you see if they can keep it private, if you were to take the position?"

"Yes. What do you think?" She had slowly stopped eating, but then took another bite.

"Wow, unhappy with Vance..." Gibbs said, with a smirk.

"Jethro! And this is not something that you can use against him! This stays between the two of us."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. But I'll know." Gibbs had a pleased smile on his face. "You tell him about us?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He won two hundred dollars." Gibbs chuckled, and Jenny smiled. "Why is everybody betting on us?"

He gave her what he called the Shepard-glare—it was somewhere stuck between amusement, 'think idiot' and 'come on'—and she smiled.

"It doesn't work on me. But I know what you mean. I'm a very interesting topic," she said, waving her arm around, and Gibbs scoffed.

" _We_  are an interesting topic."

"Jethro, they bet about everything. From what color lingerie is my favorite to McGee's new book."

"He's writing another one?" Jenny simply nodded. She suddenly got a smirk, and ran up the stairs, returning shortly with her hands behind her back.

"You know how I said in my free time in Mexico, I read?" Gibbs nodded. "I think my favorite two books are Deep Six and Deep Six: Rock Hollow. I especially like LJ Tibbs, although I'm not really fond of Mollis Hann."

"Hmm, me neither."

"But in the book LJ dates her," Jenny pointed out, and he reached for her, pulling her onto his lap.

"If you want my personal opinion, I think he dated her just to make Senny Jhepard jealous."

"Think it worked?"

"You tell me." She didn't answer him, simple lowered her lips onto his, kissing him passionately.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and Gibbs was pleasantly surprised to see the redhead in there, holding the door open for him. He entered.

"Up or down?" she asked.

"Up." He looked at her. She looked really nice, in a striped pencil skirt she rarely wore, a dark green V-neck sweater, a jacket matching her skirt, and—a recent change—flats. She had hated going back to non-heeled shoes, but she felt her body protesting when she wore the heels. He looked up at her face and found her looking back at him with a smile on her face.

"You're all decked out," he commented, and turned back to the metal doors.

"Why can't you just say you like my outfit?"

"You look nice," he threw over his shoulder. "What's the occasion?" She reached across him and pushed the emergency stop button. The elevator jolted to a stop and the lights went out.

"I'm taking the position," she said and leaned back against the side wall. Gibbs nodded.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Mhm-hmm," he murmured, nodding. "I don't really think you want to be teaching interrogation techniques forever. This is perfect for you." She smiled at that. "Does he know about the baby?"

She shook her head. "I'm telling him today. I don't think he'll disapprove."

"He might win some more money," Gibbs commented, making her laugh.

"Why are you going up?" she asked.

"To see the Director."

"What did you do now?"

"This time, nothing." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in disbelief. "How can I convince you?" he asked, backing her into a corner, his mouth near her ear. She laughed at his antics.

"Not like that. I have to go." She gently shoved him away from her and pushed the emergency stop button back in, jolting the elevator back to life. When the doors opened, he placed his hand at the small of her back, and tenderly rubbed circles there to relieve some of her back pain. She hadn't told him, but he knew, just by the way she slept at night. When they reached MTAC, he just kept on walking, but not without letting his fingers trail over her still flat abdomen. Jenny smiled, and entered MTAC.

* * *

"Alright, half an hour?"

"Yes. I will see you then," SecNav said, over video conference, before they broke off contact.

"Can I have the room?" Jenny asked the two techs, who nodded and left. She turned and saw Gibbs sitting next to the chair she had been occupying moments before. She smiled at him.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. He doesn't mind me being pregnant, we have his blessings." Gibbs gave a nod. "And I am now the official SecNav/NCIS Liaison." He clapped his hands for her, making her laugh.

"I brought you lunch because you..."

"Forgot," she said guiltily. He patted the chair next to him—her chair—for her to sit. When she did, he handed her a sandwich and she voiced her approval with a little moan.

"You done with SecNav?" he asked, because if she wasn't, and she was on a break, meant that it would be a long afternoon, and possibly night, and he didn't want her overworked.

"Nope," she said and shook her head. "Still gotta go through all the security clearings, and exactly what the job entitles, and lot more." She finished eating her sandwich. She ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath.

"Tired?"

"Headache." He lifted the armrest, and put the food on the floor. He made her turn her back to him and lean back against him. He massaged her scalp, running his fingers through her long red hair. After a while he moved to massage her temples, and he knew not to stop abruptly, so he slowed to a stop, keeping his hands in her hair. She sighed and when he looked down at her, her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, Jethro, I love you," she said, making him chuckle.

"You're welcome, Jen, I love you too." He lowered his hands to her abdomen, and he kept them there. Her hands covered his. "You ok?" She nodded.

"We're doing well," she said softly. He felt his phone start to vibrate, making her groan unhappily. He guided her back to her original position and got up, giving her a light kiss and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to her brand new—well, two week-old—office burst open, and the man guilty strode in. Nowadays her assistant didn't trail behind him to apologize; she had told Hannah to just let Agent Gibbs in, and not to apologize.

"Yes Madam Liaison plus?" She crossed her arms.

"Very funny Jethro. Do you know what today is?" He looked to his left.

"The fifth of November?" Jenny's lips curled up into a smile.

"Yes. Today we're telling them."

"Now?" Jenny nodded. She held down the intercom button.

"Hannah, can you get Agents DiNozzo, McGee, Officer David, Doctor Mallard and Ms. Scuito up here?" she said in her better-get-them-up-here-or-else-tone.

" _Yes ma'am_." Jenny smiled and got up from her chair, walking to her couch and Gibbs joined her. Soon, the whole gang filed in, and stood in front of the pair. Tony, sensing what was to come, looked dejected, Ducky was smiling, as was Ziva, although her smile was more smug, McGee was nervous and Abby had her usual smile. Jenny stayed quiet for a little while, making a few of them more nervous.

"I think the winners are Franks, Ducky and Ziva?" Ducky's smile widened more, and he pulled a fist towards himself, letting out a soft 'yes!', while Tony groaned.

"Noo..." he said, and looked towards Ziva, who stuck out her tongue.

"Aww, and I almost put my money on these two weeks," Abby said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Abby, I will treat you to a spa weekend," Ziva said to her friend, who immediately cheered up.

McGee was smiling.

"Congratulations, to the both of you," Ducky said, and it was only then that it sank in, the real reason they were brought up. Abby squealed loudly, and hugged both Jenny and Gibbs.

"Congratulations!"

Everybody said their round of congratulations, in turn hugging the couple and they soon left, with Tony realizing something on the way out—"Ziva you traitor!"—and some more laughs.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, and the younger man turned back.

"The pot went up to ten thousand. You get your check tomorrow," he said, defeat clearly in his tone. He turned to leave, and Jenny buried her face in Gibbs' chest to prevent herself from laughing with Tony still in the room.

* * *

"We got invited by Abby to Thanksgiving dinner," Jenny said, while they were lounging on her couch. Gibbs ran a hand through her hair, as she looked up at him.

"I told her no." She went to sit up, but he held her down.

"Why, Jethro?" she asked simply, though she wanted to scold him, and rant out her obscenities.

"Wanna meet my dad?" he asked softly, gazing down at her, watching her scowl turn to an expression that could only be described as  _soft_.

"Yes." Her arm reached up and curled around his neck, bringing him down so she could kiss him. "Je t'aime," she whispered to him.

He smiled. "Je t'aime, mon chéri."

* * *

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be."

"Are you?"

"No."

"You lie."

"I don't." Gibbs turned to look at her. She was fidgeting, rotating between playing with her hands and constantly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You're nervous."

"Thanks for pointing that out, slowpoke." His hand left her, and rested on her abdomen. She smiled softly, until he tickled her and she squirmed.

"Jethro!" He stopped instantly, and simply rested on her abdomen.

"He'll love you Jen, seriously."

"I look forward to that. I'm nervous about telling him about the baby."

"If it helps you, he'll know the moment he sees you." He lightly brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"Really?" she asked, and mentally slapped herself. Of course he would, this was the father of the man who  _knew_  things. Gibbs nodded.

"I have to say, you don't have a lot of time left to be nervous, before you turn on the charm, because we're almost there," he said, passing the large sign that said 'Welcome to Stillwater, Pennsylvania!'

"What charm?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"The Shepard charm," Gibbs said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What Shepard charm?" she asked, again.

" _The_  charm."

"Jethro. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"First you laugh, then, put your hand on the person's arm, the other hand lightly touches your throat. Maybe you take a drink. I've seen it many times." He looked over at her, and she was surprised.

"What?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Come on, Jen, don't tell me you don't know." She was trying to think back to when she had done it. "When you're trying to charm people, at events, or when you want something."

"I do that?" she squeaked out. He smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

"I didn't even know I—."

"It's not a bad thing, although I don't like when you do it with politicians, because they get the wrong idea." She saw his eyes get dark and had to smile. She certainly had had her share of slimy politicians thinking she was easy. She had to laugh, because his hand was gripping the steering wheel like it was something else.

"Want me to tickle you?" She immediately sobered up. "We're here," he said, as he stopped in front of a convenience store. "Come on." He got out, and rounded the car to open the door for her.

"I can get out just fine, Jethro," she said as she swatted his hands away.

"Just helping." She glared at him, daring him to challenge her.

"I'd listen to the lady, Leroy." Both adults turned to the shorter, older man standing by the door, smiling.

"Hey, dad." Gibbs hugged Jack, who patted his back. When they pulled away, Jack turned to Jenny with a huge smile.

"And you must be..."

"Jenny, Jackson Gibbs. Dad, Jen—."

"Mother of my grandchild!" Jenny turned to Gibbs.

"Told you," he mouthed to her. She turned, and was engulfed in a big hug.

"Welcome to the family," Jack whispered to her. Jenny had to blink away the tears threatening to fall.  _Damn hormones_. When they pulled away, Jack led her to the store. "Come in, come in!"

He led them both to the table in the store, and sat down. He then proceeded to glare at Gibbs for a long three minutes.

"Why haven't I met you before?" he asked Jenny, who then turned to Gibbs, then turned back, shrugging. "I'm disappointed, Leroy."

"I don't know. Jethro?"

"When I came back, she was dead."

"What did you say your last name was?" Jack asked Jenny.

"Shepard." Jack's face then settled as realization dawned on.

"Oh. You faked your death?" Jenny nodded. "That's why you never came to visit me again, Leroy. Oh, you're forgiven," Jack said, with an offhand wave.

"What?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"If you were with her all the time, it's more than okay," Jack said, with a smile. "Now." Jack leaned forward, his tone almost reaching a conspiratorial height. "How far along are you?"


End file.
